1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method in a radio based telecommunication system, preferably the Digital European Cordless Telephone (DECT) system, in which a duplex channel is established utilizing repeaters which are performing the repeating without causing serious delays and/or interference.
2. Discussion of the Background
Repeaters in radio based communication systems can for many applications be of very great importance for the economy and functionality of the system. One example of a powerful repeater application is the radio based local network application OMA (Omradesbegransad Mobil Access=Area Restricted Mobile Access). The application implies that the terminating wire connection to the subscriber is replaced or completed by a surface covering radio. The subscriber is offered terminal mobility within one or more restricted areas. If repeaters are used the numbers of base units can be reduced by a factor of 10-100, resulting in the costs, for among other things the wire connection of base units, to be dramatically reduced. Consequently, repeaters will be very important in future systems.
The importance of repeaters has led to DECT-repeaters (Digital European Cordless Telephone) being presently standardized within ETSI (European Telecommunication Standards Institute) RES-3.